El aire que respiro
by MugiwaraNeko
Summary: Nami no habla con los chicos. Un día un rubio pervertido la intenta besar y es salvada por un chico llamado Luffy. A partir de eso sucederán cosas muchas cosas entre ellos, pero ¿Logrará Luffy descubrir por qué Nami se desentiende de los hombres? LuNa y algo de SaVi.
1. Chapter 1

Es Junio, las vacaciones de verano están a punto de comenzar, hoy empieza la última semana de clases. Oigo el despertador, busco a tientas con las manos para poder callarlo, y por fin logro estar lo suficientemente despierta como para poder levantarme. Voy al comedor, no hay nadie, es lo que tiene vivir sola casi todo el año. Mi padre viaja mucho debido a su trabajo y rara vez esta en casa.

Me preparo el desayuno, voy al baño, me lavo los dientes y me dirijo a mi cuarto a vestirme. Después de vestirme me cepillo el pelo, esta más rebelde que de costumbre, pero al cabo de un rato logro ponerlo bien.

Asisto a la preparatoria Ketsutague, hace poco que se volvió mixta. Antes era una escuela solo para chicas pero el que cerraran la preparatoria para chicos de al lado ha echo que ahora sea mixta y halla más chicos que chicas.

Hablo con las chicas y solo lo necesario, aunque bueno, como en todo hay excepciones, hay una chica con la que si que hablo bastante se llama Niko Robin, es un tanto "social" con los chicos.

-¡Nami!

-Ah, hola Nefertari Vivi.

-Dios, ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames solo Vivi ?

-Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a llamar a alguien por su nombre completo.

-¡Mira quienes están ahí! Por que tienen que estar tan buenos...

A lo que Vivi quería referirse es a ese grupo de chicos tan populares que están en basket.

-Tampoco son para tanto.

-¡¿Pero que dices?! Son todos geniales pero es que Sanji es inigualable.

Se nos acerca una chica, creo que es de 3º.

-Para nada el mejor sin duda es Ussop.

-Bueno, los dos son geniales.

-Pues yo no veo que tienen de geniales...-La verdad, para mi no son tan "Geniales".

-Pero chica, a ti que te pasa?

-Bueno Kaya no le hagas caso aunque sea tan linda la pequeña Nami no se interesa por ningún chico por muy genial que sea.

Continúan hablando.

Es raro, siento como si alguien me vigilara. Me giro y veo que ese chico rubio, Sanji, me esta mirando. Instintivamente miro hacia otro lado pero él se ríe, le dice algo a sus amigos y se acerca.

-Hola, ¿Tu eres Nami de 2º, verdad?

Miro a mi alrededor. Vivi y la otra chica se han ido, así que no me queda otra que contestarle.

-Si. ¿Querías algo?-Digo con tono apagado para que se valla.

-Bueno es que nunca me había fijado en lo linda que eres.

Mientras soltó estas palabras, las cuales me dejaron en blanco, me cogió por la cintura y me acerco hacia él para besarme. Noté su respiración en mi cara y me quede callada unos instantes-

-N-no pa-para- son las únicas que consigo formular, pero él no se para, y cuando solo faltaban unos centímetros.

-De verdad que eres un pervertido.

Al oír esas palabras alguien jaló de mí hacia atrás.

-Joder Luffy tan oportuno como siempre.

-Bueno es lo que tiene que vallas acosando a todas las chicas que ves.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que alguien volvió a hablar.

-Nos vemos luego aguafiestas.

-Si, adiós.

-Y tu pequeña, ya continuare contigo en otro momento.

-e-eh?-Sera pervertido, pensé.

Sonó el timbre y el pervertido y los demás estudiantes se fueron a clase. Pero el chico que me ayudo y yo seguíamos en la entrada.

-¿Estas bien?

No le respondí, me giré y me fui hacia el pasillo. Cuando empecé a subir las escaleras alguien me agarro del brazo. Era el chico que me había ayudado.

-Tú otra vez, si que eres pesado.

-No se cual es tu problema pero al menos deberías decir gracias.

Me quede callada. Le observe. Me parecía extraño que se estuviera tomando tantas molestias solo por un "gracias".

-¿Me sueltas ya? Tengo que ir a clases.

-De aquí no te vas hasta que no te disculpes y me agradezcas como debe ser.

-Ogg, esta bien.

Pasaron unos minutos.

-¿Y bien?

-...Lo siento, gracias por ayudarme con tu amigo el pervertido...

-Eso no es suficiente.

-¿Como que no? Ya me he disculpado y te he agradecido.

-Pero como no lo dijiste antes ahora no es suficiente.

-Pues es lo único que voy a decirte así que...

Antes de que acabara la frase, me pego un tirón del brazo y me sentó en los escalones.

-Si me dices tu nombre te dejo ir.

-Por tu culpa he perdido la primera hora de clases.

-Y si no me dices tu nombre vas a perder todas las demás.

Este tipo es un incordio, eso fue lo que pensé en aquel momento.

-Me llamo Nami.-Le dije a regañadientes.

-Ah¡ pues yo soy Luffy, encantado.-Dijo sonriente.

-Lo mismo digo.-Dije con tono irónico.

-Pues hasta otra Nami.-Dicho esto se fue por la puerta y yo pude volver a clase.

El día siguiente transcurrió con normalidad. Al acabar las clases me di cuenta de que ha Conis y a mi nos tocaba limpiar la piscina. Fui al gimnasio, deje mi bolsa en la taquilla y me puse la ropa de deporte. Al llegar a la piscina me encontré con Conis, la cual iba vestida con ropa normal.

-¿No deberías de cambiarte para limpiar?

-Si- comenzó a reírse con tono irónico-Nami, ¿Harías algo por mi?-Dijo con sonrisa burlona.

-¿De que se trata?

-La verdad es que he quedado con uno de los chicos del club de basket y no me apetece nada tener que quedarme contigo limpiando esta asquerosa piscina. Así que me voy.

-N-no e-espera...-antes de acabar la frase Conis se había ido- Tendrá morro...

Comencé a limpiar la piscina, SOLA.

Al cabo de un rato ya casi había terminado, pero de pronto oí abrirse el grifo de la manguera y, antes de poder girarme ya estaba completamente empapada. Al girarme vi que era el pervertido de Sanji.

-¿Te has mojado por mi culpa?

Espero que eso no valla con segundas. Tenía que salir de allí, necesitaba cambiarme.

-¿No hablas? Bueno esta bien.

Salió corriendo y subió las escaleras de la piscina.

-¡¿Que haces?!

-Ah ahora si que hablas ¿eh?

-¡Baja las escaleras!

-Las bajare si me das un beso.

-¡¿Eres imbecil?!

-Esa no era la respuesta correcta.

Se gira, coge la manguera y abre el grifo. Apunta hacia mi, me vuelve a mojar y estoy aun más empapada que antes.

-Espero que el baño te halla bajado los humos.

Cuando se fue intente salir varias veces de la piscina, pero fue en vano. Me senté en un rincón. Tendré que pasar aquí la noche.

-¿Crees que estas son horas para darse un baño?

_Continuara._


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Crees que estas son horas para darse un baño?  
-¿L-luffy?  
-El mismo. ¿Se puede saber que haces hay ha estas horas?  
-No es tu problema.  
-Ah, entonces me voy y te dejo ahí.-Se levanto y se giro.  
-Vale, vale.- Él se paro.-Estaba limpiando la piscina cuando el pervertido de tu amigo subió las escaleras y me mojo con la manguera.  
Empezó a andar hacia el borde de la piscina, cogió las escaleras y las bajó.  
-Sube anda.  
Subí las escaleras.  
-Oye...  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-¿Me estas incitando ha algo?  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Pues que se te ve todo.  
-¡¿A-ah?!  
Y tenia razón, por culpa del agua se me transparentaba toda la ropa interior. Sin darme ni cuenta me puse colorada.  
-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-Al oír estas palabras me inquiete, puesto que pensé en algo pervertido, pero él se quito su chaqueta y me la puso.  
-¿Y ahora que hacemos?  
-¿Hacer qué?  
-Pues que las puertas están cerradas y estamos encerrados en el instituto.  
-¿Y que demonios haces tú aquí?  
-Oh, bueno, es que después del entrenamiento de basquet decidí echarme una siesta en la sala del club, y para cuando cuando me desperté todos se habían ido .  
-¿Te das cuenta de lo despistado que eres?  
-Bueno, tampoco es como si alguien estuviera esperándome en casa.  
-¿Vives solo?  
-¿Ahora te interesa mi vida personal?  
El oír esas palabras me irrito bastante pero él solo sonrió y se limito a contestarme.  
-Mis padres están en una especie de segunda luna de miel y mi hermano esta con unos amigos.  
-Ah, ya veo.  
-¿Y tú?¿Hay alguien esperándote en casa?  
-No, mi padre se lleva la mayor parte del año fuera por su trabajo.  
-¿Y tu madre?  
-Murió cuando yo tenia 3 años en un accidente de tráfico.  
-Lo siento.  
No respondí. No sabia que debía decirle. Ni siquiera recuerdo el rostro de mi madre. El único recuerdo que tengo suyo es del día del accidente.

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno habló. Al cabo de un tiempo Luffy recordó que tenía las llaves del cuarto de gimnasia y sugirió que fuéramos allí para intentar dormir un rato.  
Llegamos a un pequeño cuarto con algunas taquillas, toallas y equipo deportivo.  
Luffy rebuscó en una de las taquillas y sacó un chándal de chico.  
-Iba a usarlo para gimnasia pero al final usé la ropa del basket. Toma, puedes cambiarte detrás de las colchonetas.

-¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche con la ropa empapada?  
Le miré con cara de "pero seras...". Cogí el chándal y me dirigí hacia las colchonetas para cambiarme. Luffy cogió un balón de baloncesto del suelo, se sentó y empezó a lanzarlo una y otra vez hacia la pared. Comencé a quitarme la ropa; me desabroché la sudadera; me bajé los pantalones; y me quité la camiseta.  
-¿Puedo mirar ya?  
-¡Como mires te arranco los ojos!  
-¿Oyes eso?  
-No pienso caer en una broma tan vie...  
Mientras hablaba escuche pasos y me calle, oímos que alguien se acercaba y yo me alegre porque íbamos a poder salir de allí. Pero entonces lo recordé, estaba en ropa interior y con un chico en el cuarto de deporte. Si algún maestro nos veía podía expulsarnos de la preparatoria sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. Miré a Luffy, creí ver que estaba pensado lo mismo que yo.  
-¿Qué hacemos?-le dije susurrando.  
Él no me respondió, se puso de pie. Oía los pasos cada vez más cerca. Luffy se acerca a toda prisa y se abalanza sobre mí dejándonos en el suelo detrás de las colchonetas. Cuando estaba a punto de pegarle a Luffy por la situación, puesto que estaba encima mía y yo estaba en ropa interior, entro alguien por la puerta.  
-¿Hay alguien ahí?  
Quise hablar pero rápidamente Luffy me tapó la boca con su mano y se acerco a mi oreja.  
-No pienso dejar que nadie que no sea yo te vea así.-en ese momento tuve que ponerme realmente roja porque la cara me ardía.  
-Aquí no hay nadie. Habrán sido imaginaciones mías.  
Entonces el hombre, el cual creo que era el profesor de deporte, salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. En cuanto se fue, un suspiro salio de nuestras bocas y sonriendo me dijo:  
-Para ser tan seria usas una ropa interior muy sexy.  
-¡Quitate de encima! Eres igual de pervertido que tu amigo.  
-No me compares con él.-Dijo levantándose y creo que un poco molesto- Yo no he intentado besarte.  
-Te has puesto encima cuando estoy en ropa interior.-Le dije sin poder levantarme de las colchonetas por lo sucedido.  
-Podría hacerte cosas peores-Dijo con tono seductor.  
Se acerco a mí; se agacho; su cara se fue acercando poco a poco; comencé a sentir su respiración y cuando creí que iba a besarme...  
-Nami, ¿Tienes cosquillas?  
-E-eh?  
Entonces Luffy sonrió y sin dejarme tiempo para reaccionar comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. Creo que hasta ese día no me había dado cuenta de lo vulnerable que soy a ellas.  
-Pues si que eres sensible-Dijo riéndose  
-P-or favor pa-para, n-no lo puedo soportar-No podía dejar de reírme, y hubo un momento en el que por culpa de la risa se me saltaron las lágrimas.  
-Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír, deberías hacerlo más a menudo. Te ves más linda.  
-¡Deja de decir cosas tan pervertidas!  
-¡Ya sé!, intercambiemos números.  
-¡No me cambies de tema!  
-Eh? Pero realmente quiero que intercambiemos números.-Fue tal la cara de cachorro abandonado que puso que no puede negarme a darle mi mail y mi número.  
-¡Genial!, así cuando me pase algo podre llamarte para que vengas en mi ayuda.  
-¿Quien demonios iría a ayudara a un pervertido?-Dije riéndome.  
Me vestí y seguimos hablando de distintas cosas. No se exactamente en que momento de la noche me quede dormida.

-Buenos días

-Oye, deberías despertarte, si no, no llegaremos a clase.  
-umm? ¿Luffy, qué hora es? ¿Y por que diablos estas sin camiseta?  
-Faltan 10 minutos para que empiecen las clases y sobre por que estoy sin camiseta, deberías saberlo puesto que fuiste tú quien me la quitó anoche.  
-Eh?... No me digas que...nosotros...?  
-Si- dijo felizmente.  
-Pero yo no recuerdo nada..  
-Que mala eres, fue mi primera vez y ni siquiera lo recuerdas.  
-¿Y las PRECAUCIONES?  
-Fuiste tan fogosa que no pude ni usarlas.- al terminar la frase comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.-Eres tan inocente.-Dijo entre risas.  
-¿Y entonces por que no llevas la camisa puesta?  
-Anoche tenia calor a si que me la quité. Además, ¿Pensaste eso solo porque no llevaba la camisa puesta...? Eres muy inocente. -Y comenzó a reírse de nuevo.  
-¡¿Pero seras..?! - Le pegue un puñetazo en la cabeza que le provoco un chichón.

Después de eso, fuimos al vestuario femenino para que me pusiera mi uniforme; Luffy estaba en la puerta esperándome y oí como hablaba con alguien pero para cuando yo termine de cambiarme y salí afuera ya estaba solo.  
-Has tardado mucho, seguro que llegamos tarde a la primera clase.  
-Podrías haberte ido yendo.  
-¿Y dejar a mi pequeña perlirroja sola? Jamas.  
-¿Tu pequeña "pelirroja"?  
-Si, mi pequeña y linda Pelirroja.- cuando me dijo eso se me subió toda la sangre del cuerpo a la cara.-Si corremos podemos llegar a tiempo.  
-No pienso corre...- Me cogió de la mano, empezó a correr e hizo que hiciera lo mismo.

Llegamos al salón de clases antes de que llegase el profesor. Allí vimos a Vivi hablando con Sanji. ¿De que estarían hablando? En todo caso nada bueno saldría de ahí.  
-¡Nami!  
-Ah, hola Vivi- Dije entrando sonriente al salón de clases e ignorando a pervertido.  
-¿Sabes qué? Sanji ha tenido una idea genial. Me a dicho que si quedábamos este Domingo.  
-Me alegro por ti Vivi, que os divirtáis-Dije con cara de indiferencia.  
-¿De qué halas? Luffy y tú también venís, es algo así como una cita doble.  
-No pienso ir.  
-¿Nos disculpáis?-después de preguntar eso, Luffy tiro de mi hacia atrás - ¿Por qué no quieres ir?  
-No pienso ir a una cita doble con tu amigo el pervertido.  
-Pues entonces cuando vallamos vente conmigo.  
-¿Pero de que hablas?- Dije sonrojándome.  
-¡Oye chicos!, Nami dice que irá.  
-Genial.- dijeron Sanji y Vivi a la vez.  
-¿¡Quien crees que eres para decidir!?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 :

-¡¿En que lío acabas de meterme Luffy?!

Han pasado 2 días desde que Sanji fue a hablar con Vivi para quedar el Domingo.

-Eh? ¿Es que no te gusta la idea de salir conmigo?-Al preguntarme eso casi me atraganto con mi almuerzo.

-Lo que no me gusta es tener que aguantar a un par de pervertidos todo el día.-Dije con tono de enfado. Solo hacía 3 días desde que nos conocimos y se me pegaba todo el día en el instituto.

-¿Todavía sigues de morros? No seas así ya han pasado 2 días.

-¿Por que estas almorzando en mi mesa?

-Porque cuando como contigo siempre me río.

-Solo te la pasas metiéndote conmigo.

-...-Su expresión cambio-¿Donde te gustaría ir el Domingo?

Y otra vez me cambia de tema repentinamente cuando le conviene.

-Me da igual.

-Jo Nami, tienes que decirme donde te haría ilusión ir, quiero que nuestra primera cita sea especial.

-No es una cita.-Dije con tono cortante.

-¿Y entonces que es?

-Pues es... es...

-¿Una cita?

-Una reunión entre 4 personas.

-Puedes llamarlo como quieras, pero seguirá siendo una cita.

-Bueno como sea, ni siquiera pienso ir.

-Le tendré que preguntar sobre el sitio a Vivi... Oye, te tienes que poner muy linda para mi el Domingo.-Dijo levantándose.

-¿Por que debería hacer eso?-dije acabándome mi zumo.

-Pues porque sera una ocasión especial.-Dijo sonriéndome y se marchó.

Desde que el pervertido intento besarme Luffy a estado acercándose más y más a mí hasta el punto en que pasa casi todo el día detrás mía. Es un pesado, pero la verdad es que me hace mucha gracia.

Es Domingo por la mañana. Vivi me mandó un mensaje el Sábado por la noche para decirme que estaría en mi casa hoy temprano para prepararnos juntas. Son las nueve y media y hemos quedado a las doce en la puerta del cine antiguo. Suena el timbre, seguro que es Vivi.

-¡Nami!

-Hola Vivi-le dije sonriente.

-¿Estas nerviosa?

-La verdad es que no.

-Pues a mi me tiembla todo. Ya sabes cuanto me gusta Sanji y cuando el otro día me propuso que saliéramos en una cita doble me emocione bastante.

-No es una cita.- Dije haciendo un mohín

-Claro que si.

-...

-Bueno dejemos de hablar y vamos a prepararnos. ¿Que te vas a poner?

-No lo sé, ni siquiera había pensado ir.

-Pues entonces tenemos que ponerte muy muy linda para Luffy.

-¿¡Y por qué debería arreglarme para ese idiota!? ¡Esto no es una cita!

-Si si, lo que tu digas.

Al final Vivi acabo con una falda blanca; una blusa sin mangas rosa y amarilla; unos tacones altos de color amarillo y para decorar su cabello se coloco una diadema blanca. Yo llevaba una camisa de tirantes celeste que tenia volantes de arriba a bajo; unos vaqueros cortos , unas sandalias negras y el pelo recogido en un moño lateral caído.

-Vivi esto es demasiado para mí.

-¿Qué dices? Estas muy linda, veras como se queda Luffy.

-...

Eran las doce menos cinco y, sin embargo, cuando llegamos al cine Luffy y el pervertido ya estaban allí. Sanji llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa verde estampada y unos náuticos marrones. Luffy llevaba una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados, unos pantalones negros y los zapatos del mismo color.

-¡Sanji, Luffy!-Grito Vivi al salir corriendo hacía los chicos tirando de mi.

-¡Vivi que linda!-Dijo Sanji dándole un abrazo a Vivi.-y tu también Nami.

-¿Verdad que sí? ¿Luffy tu que opinas?

-...

-¿Luffy?

-Ha sido demasiado.- Dijo con las manos en la cara.

-¿Demasiado?- pregunte extrañada.

-Esta demasiado...-Lo sabia, voy ridícula y ahora se esta riendo de mí.- linda...-Concluyó rojo con una mano en la boca haciendo que yo también yo acabara por sonrojarme.

-¿¡Eh!?

-Bueno dejar el parloteo y vamos.- Dijo Sanji caminando hacia mi, cuando estaba a unos pasos Lufy me cogió de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, y tirando hacia él.

-Mucho "vamos", pero no avanzas Sanji.- Dijo Luffy acercándome a él y colocando su brazo, sin soltar mi mano, por detrás de mi cuello y apoyándolo en el hombro de la misma mano que agarraba.

-Si, tienes razón.- Se giro cogió a Vivi de el brazo y caminaron hacia delante.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces!?-Dije susurrando mientras caminábamos, en la misma postura, por la calle detrás de Vivi y compañía.

-¿Hubieras preferido que te hubiera agarrado él? Conmigo tienes más confianza.

-La confianza que darán 3 días...-Dije en tono irónico.

-Di lo que quieras, pero seguro que soy el único que te ha visto en ropa interior.-Dijo con cara de pervertido.-¿Tengo razón?

-¡Pues claro que si! ¿Quien más me va a ver? Y eso fue un accidente, nunca volverá a pasar.

-Si claro.-Dijo con tono de replica.

-¿Como qué "si claro", pervertido?

-Seguro que la próxima vez hasta te desnudo yo.-Dijo acercándose a mi cara, la cual, se puso roja.-Es broma, a menos que tu quieras...

-¿¡Y por qué iba a querer yo que me desnudaras!?

-Eres tan fácil de molestar.

-Idiota.-Dije más para mi que para él.

-¿Como?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué me has dicho?

-Nada.

-¿Segura?

-Completamente.-Entonces se acercó a mi y me lamió la mejilla, lo cual me provocó un escalofrío.

-Eso por mentirosa.-Estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo que recordaría por el resto de su vida, pero entonces Luffy sonrió y me volvió ha hablar y se me fue la cabeza.

-¿Tienes idea de a donde te voy a llevar?

-No, y ya puedes soltarme.

-¿Y arriesgarme a que te secuestren? Nunca. -Dijo pegándome a él y restregando su cara contra mi como si de un perro se tratase.

-Vale vale. Pero deja de hacer el perro.

-Genial.

-Bueno ya hemos llegado-Dijo Sanji parándose junto a Vivi. Luffy ando y se puso junto a él, habiéndome soltado antes.

-Bueno para empezar...¡El acuario!-Dijo Luffy mientras me cogía de nuevo de la mano y entrabamos en el recinto del acuario.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Te gusta el acuario?

-Bueno, nunca he venido antes.

-Lo sé. Le pregunté ha Vivi sobre sitios que te gustaran, pero me dijo que apenas sales de tu casa . Así que decidí llevarte a varios sitios a los que nunca hallas ido, y me decanté por los que creí que te harían más ilusión visitar. ¿Te gusta?- Me preguntó bajando el brazo de mi hombro, poniéndose frente a mi y cogiendo mis manos.

-Si...

-¿¡Enserio!?- Y tiró de mi hacia él.- Genial, tenia miedo de que no te gustara.

-¿Por qué te has molestado tanto en esto?

-Ya te lo dije, es una ocasión especial.- Dijo soltándome una mano y volviendo a pasar la otra por encima de mi hombro. Y la verdad es que me conmovió un poco que aquel chico tan despistado y despreocupado, se hubiera preocupado tanto por el lugar al que iríamos. - ¿Entramos?

-Gracias, Luffy.-Dije mirando hacia arriba y sonriendo. Entonces me soltó, giro hacia un lado, se llevo la mano a la cara y me dijo:

-¿Podrías no mirarme a la cara durante un rato...?

-V-vale...

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Habré hecho algo malo? No entiendo. Luffy siguió andando, y vi como Vivi se acercaba a él y comenzaban a hablar. Entonces noté como alguien me rodeaba con el brazo y me pegaba para sí.

-¿Y esa cara de estreñida?

-Es la que me sale cuando te veo.-Intenté zafarme del agarre de aquel pervertido pero cuanto más lo intentaba más fuerte me agarraba.

-Parece que te llevas muy bien con Luffy.

-Él no es un violador, como un pervertido que yo me sé.-Dije pegando mi dedo a su frente.

-Sea o no un pervertido,-Dijo agarrando mi dedo, bajándolo a su boca y lamiéndolo.- no me gusta que una chica me ignore.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces idiota!?

-Saborear la victoria.-Dijo poniendo cara de pervertido.

-¿Qué victoria?

-Esta.-Dijo abalanzándose sobre mí. Recordaba la sensación que trasmitía aquella respiración pegada a la mía, el entumecimiento en el cuerpo que no me permitía huir. Cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando que pasara lo más rápido posible y lo noté: cálido y pegado a mis labios. Pero extraño, pues no note aquel característico olor a humo que desprendía mi asaltante, si no que note un ligero aroma a carne. Abrí los ojos y encontré una mano entre mi cara y la de Sanji.

-¿En serio creías que no me daría cuenta?-Dijo Luffy tirando de mi con la mano que tenía sobre mi boca y otra que aferró a mi cintura, soltándome del agarre de pervertido.-¿Cuantas veces van ya, una, dos...?

-Bueno, a la tercera, va la vencida.-Dijo lamiéndose el labio inferior, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia Vivi que se encontraba un poco más adelante esperando por nosotros.

-No creí que fueses ha cerrar los ojos.-Dijo soltándome y cruzándose de brazos.-Si lego ha saber que lo ibas a disfrutar, no os interrumpo...

-¿¡Quien disfrutaría un beso de "esa" cosa!?-Dije poniendo mi mayor cara de asco.

-¿Y por qué has cerrado los ojos?-Dijo haciendo un mohín.

-Solo intenté que pasara lo más rápido posible.

-Entonces te concedo mi perdón.

-Tampoco es que te lo estuviera pidiendo.

-Si no puedes vivir sin mi.-Dijo sonriendo, dándome la mano y entrando al edificio principal del acuario.

Entramos en una gran sala de color azul celeste con varios mostradores de administración y algunos carteles de animales marinos colgados. Nos acercamos a una de las mesas.

-Bienvenidos, ¿Qué desean?

-¿Queréis ver algún espectáculo en especial o os da igual?

-¡Yo quiero ver los delfines!-Exclamó Vivi aferrándose al hombro de Sanji.

-Entonces 4 pases para ver los delfines...

-¡No!- Gritó Luffy y nos asustó a nosotros y a la señora que nos atendía.-Vosotros dos vais a ver los delfines, Nami y yo vamos a ir por libre.

-¿Dos pases para los delfines y dos libres?-Preguntó la señora.

-Sip-Contesto Luffy apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-Quedamos a la hora de comer en la salida, ¿vale?

-Si.-Le conteste a Vivi con una sonrisa.

-Luffy, no olvides lo que te dije antes, tienes que atacar rápido y cuando no se lo espere.

-¿¡De qué demonios habéis estado hablando!?

-Atacar rápido, vale gracias Vivi.-Dijo Luffy sonriendo y haciéndonos entrar por una puerta blanca.

Pasamos por varios túneles subacuáticos en los que nos veíamos rodeados por toda clase de criaturas marinas. Al final de todos aquellos túneles se encontraba una habitación circular totalmente oscura cuyas paredes eran ventanas que daban a un acuario algo más iluminado que la estancia.

-Me encanta esta sala,-Dijo Luffy.-aquí es donde están las criaturas que viven en el fondo del mar.-Y esa sala ha sido lo más bonito e increíble que he visto en mi vida.- Como nunca has venido pensé que venir a la zona donde se encontraban las especies menos comunes sería lo mejor...Y por tu cara veo que he acertado.

Luffy me paso un brazo por la parte trasera de mi cintura y me iba guiando por las diferentes salas de aquella zona del acuario.

-Es tarde, será mejor que nos vallamos, deben estar esperándonos.- Estábamos en una de las primeras salas. Luffy estaba en medio de la sala revolviéndose el cabello y yo estaba inclinada sobre el cristal del acuario.

-Ya, pero espera un poquito esto es genial.

-Que le vamos a hacer...

Entonces Luffy me agarró por las rodillas y me levantó en peso cargando mi cuerpo sobre su espalda.

-¡Oye!

-Shhh.-Empezó ha andar y me mordió el muslo.-Saber como a naranjas.

-¡Eres un...!  
-Pero si te ha gustado.

-Llevamos esperando como 15 minutos esperando, ¿donde estabais? ¿Por qué llevas a Nami como ha un saco de patatas?-Le pregunto Sanji.

-Es que nos entretuvimos un poco y como a Nami le gustaba tanto lo que estábamos haciendo que no se quería ir y me la he tenido que traer en brazos.

Los chicos seguían discutiendo, Vivi se me acercó por detrás de Luffy y yo seguía colgada.

-Tienes la cara súper roja.-Dijo ella sonriente.

-Yo no estoy roja.

-Si si... ¿Qué te ha hecho para que te pongas así?

-No me ha hecho nada.

-¡Ah! Ya sé, te ha besado.

-No

-¿¡Te ha besado!?

-¡No me ha hecho eso!

-¿"Eso"?¿Entonces que te ha hecho?

-...

-¿Y bien?

-Me...Me ha mordido el muslo...-Dije más roja aun que antes.

-Pues ya has hecho más que yo-Dijo algo triste pero sonriente.

-Bueno, vámonos a comer.-Dijo Luffy bajándome al suelo

Abandonamos el acuario y fuimos a un restaurante en la calle principal, pequeño pero lleno de gente. La comida tenia una pinta increíble y yo estaba muerta de hambre. Nos sentamos en una mesa pegada a la ventana; Luffy se sentó a mi lado y Vivi enfrente. Pedimos un montón de comida y creo que no he comido más en mi vida. Después fuimos a una sala de videojuegos y al parque.

-Es muy tarde, será mejor que nos vallamos yendo.-Dijo Sanji encendiéndose un cigarro.

-Tienes razón, ¿Me acompañas a casa?-Le dio Vivi agarrándose de nuevo a su brazo.

-Esta bien, bueno chicos, ya nos veremos.

-Adiós.-Nos despedimos Luffy y yo a la vez.

-Bueno, yo me voy ya.-Dije levantándome del banco.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?

-Vale.

Salimos del parque y llegamos a la calle de mi casa.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien, gracias por lo de hoy.-Le dije despidiéndome de él.

-Gracias a ti por acompañarme.-Me dijo, me gire para mirarlo una ultima vez, me besó en la mejilla y me sonroje bastante.-Adiós.-Me dijo andando de espaldas a mi despidiéndome con la mano dejándome en la puerta de mi casa toda roja.


	5. Chapter 5

Han pasado dos semanas desde que salí con Vivi y los demás. No he tenido noticias de ellos en todo este tiempo, tampoco es que quiera ver a esos pervertidos que atacan a las personas inesperadamente cuando van a entrar a su casa y...Bueno que no los he visto. Vivi pasa por mi casa de vez en cuando y charlamos de nuestras cosas; esta siempre hablando de Sanji, y de que de vez en cuando se enrollan y se acuestan. No me extraña viniendo de un pervertido como ese, pero de Vivi...Yo sabia que había salido con muchos chicos pero no me esperaba que fuera tan "abierta" a nuevas amistades. Ella puede hacer lo que le venga en gana yo solo quiero estar tranquila y...

-Tonanino Tonanino ~ ( Es el teléfono (-.-") xDD).-Voy hacia mi móvil y contesto.

-¿Si?

-Hola.

-¿Y tu eres...?

-¡Que cruel! Intercambiamos números y ni siquiera guardas el mío.

-¿Luffy?

-Sip.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué que quiero? ¿Qué clase de persona interesada piensas que soy? ¿Crees qué te llamo para pedirte algo?

-Voy a colgar.

-¡No espera! ¡Qué si que te quiero pedir una cosa!

-¿Qué quieres?

-Veras unos amigos han vuelto de un viaje y bueno ellos querían ir a la piscina, todos tienen pareja y pensé que tu, como mi pequeña pelirroja, podías venir conmigo.

-No.

-Por favor, te lo vas a pasar muy bien, no tienes por que venir como mi novia.

-No.

-Por favor...

-...

-Además Vivi viene.

-Pfff...¿Cuando y donde?

-¡Bien! Es mañana a las cuatro, te recojo en tu casa a las tres y media.

-Vale.

-Por cierto, ¿Tienes algún bikini sexy?

-Bueno el del año pasado es...¿¡Qué clase de pregunta pervertida es esa!?

-No te pongas así. Vivi me dijo que te preguntara, ella va hoy a comprase uno deberías ir con ella.

-Ahora la llamare.

-Mañana nos vemos

-Hasta mañana.

Solté el teléfono y cuando me disponía a vestirme llamaron a la puerta.

-Hoy no es mi día...-Dije resignandome a ir a la puerta y abrir.

-Hola hola.

-Hola Vivi, ahora iba a llamarte para ir a comprar.

-No es necesario.

-¿Y eso por que?

-Pensé que como no te gusta ir de compras, podría traerte la tienda a casa. Me he comprado como una docena de bikinis.

-Madre mía.

-Tienes que ayudarme ha decidir.

-Sabes que mi gusto no es como el tuyo.

-Tienes razón nos los elegiré yo, aunque me preocupa que no te estén bien de tetas.-Dijo poniendo sus manos en mi pecho.-Yo tengo como 2 tallas menos.-Dijo haciendo un mohín.

-Tampoco hay tanta diferencia...-Dije cogiéndole las manos y quitándolas de mi pecho.

-Es que tienes una gran "pechonalidad".

-¿"Pechonalidad"?-Pregunte riéndome.

-Bueno dejémonos de idioteces y decidamos la ropa para mañana.

-No sé por que pero pareces mi estilista.

Al final decidió que ella se pondría uno amarillo de flecos con una tira al cuello y yo uno rojo, que no tenia tira para el cuello si no que solo se sujetaba a la espalda, con volantes solo en la parte de arriba y unos lazos laterales en la de abajo. Yo no estaba de acuerdo con ponerme eso porque enseñaba muchísimo escote, pero Vivi vino al día siguiente un rato antes de que viniera Luffy para obligarme a que me lo llevara y ha ponerme la ropa que ella quería.

-Estas muy sexy.-Dijo mientras me guiñó un ojo.

-Esto desde luego no me queda.-Le reproche mirándome el vestido blanco sin mangas que me había obligado a ponerme.

-No me seas tonta, bueno yo ya me voy, nos vemos en la piscina.- Se acerco a la ventana, la abrió, me levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación y se dispuso a salir por ahí.

-¡Sal como las personas normales!-Le grite.

-¡Adiós!-Gritó ya en la calle.

Luffy llego unos minutos después y fuimos para la piscina. Llevaba una sudadera sin mangas gris con una camiseta negra debajo y unos vaqueros. La verdad es que es muy atractivo.

-Hola.

-Hola

-¿Y esa cara?

-Nada.-Intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo.

-Ya veras como te caen bien.

-No serán unos pervertidos, ¿no?

-No seas tonta.-Dijo pasando su brazo por mi hombro, algo que por extraño que parezca no me molesto.-Vamos ha ser 4 hombres: Usopp, Zoro, Sanji y yo. Y 4 mujeres: Kaya, Vivi, Robin y tu.

-¿Están todos emparejados?

-Sip, pero tranquila ellos saben que tu eres solo mi amiga... Por ahora.-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por ahora?-Pregunte mirándole.

-Es que antes tengo que seducirte y eso.

-¿Me estas seduciendo ahora?- Pregunte haciendo una seña con la cabeza a su agarre.

-Nah, eso es por comodidad. Seducirte sería muy cansado, tendría que tirarte los tejos y puff veinte mil chorradas mas.

-Pobre de ti., tiene que ser duro-Dije riéndome.

Llegamos a la piscina y todos habían llegado ya. Los reconocí de haberlos visto de vista a todos menos a una chica de pelo negro largo guapísima, por descarte deduje que se trataba de Robin.

-¡Hola chicos!-Saludo Luffy entusiasmado.

-¡Llegas tarde!-Le contesto el chico de pelo verde.

-¿Así que esa es la famosa chica de la que estas hablando todo el día?-Preguntó Robin.- No mentías al decir que era muy guapa.

-¡Robin!-Grito en modo de protesta un sonrojado Luffy. Todos se rieron ante la protesta.

Todos los allí presentes, menos Sanji y Vivi, se acercaron a mí.

-Hola, soy Usopp famoso entrenador de campeones de la NBA.

-No le hagas caso, es un mentiroso.-Me dijo el de pelo verde .- Soy Zoro encantado.

-Igualmente.-Conteste hacía los dos sonrientes chicos.

-Hola Nami.-Me saludo cordialmente Kaya.

-Yo soy Robin.-Dijo la chica morena.- Estamos encantados de poder conocerte.

-Gracias, es muy amable por vuestra parte.

-Ya que hemos terminado las presentaciones entremos ya.-Dijo Zoro.

Entramos en el recinto; a las chicas nos metieron en una habitación y a los chicos en otra. Era una pequeña estancia con duchas y taquillas violetas. Dejamos nuestras cosas en las taquillas y nos pusimos nuestros bikinis. Vivi llevaba el bikini amarillo del día anterior, Kaya llevaba un bañador rosa pastel con la espalda descubierta, Robin se puso un trikini morado que se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y yo, yo tenía que ponerme ese bikini tan atrevido que tan poco deja a la imaginación.

Salimos a la piscina. Era enorme. Unas seis piscinas entrelazadas entre sí por toboganes y trampolines.

-Guau...-Dije mirando para todos lados boquiabierta.

-Es genial ¿Verdad?- Preguntó una voz familiar sacándome de mis pensamientos. Gire la cara para encontrarme con los chicos todos con bañadores de distintos colores.

-Si, gracias por invitarme Luffy.-Dije sonriendo.

-No es nada, por cierto... Veo que te tomaste enserio lo del bikini sexy.-Dijo mirándome de arriba abajo, lo cual hizo que ambos nos sonrojásemos levemente.-Te queda realmente bien.

-Luffy tiene razón.-Comento rompiendo el momento Sanji.-Estas ardiente.

No pude evitar poner una mueca de asco al oír esas palabras.

-No te pases Sanji.-Dijo Luffy.

-Tranquilo, no le voy ha hacer nada.

-Ni te le acerques o si no...

-¡Luffy! ¡Ven aquí un momento!-Grito Usopp desde los toboganes.

-¡Ya voy! Y tu ni te acerques a Nami.

Luffy se fue y yo me acerque al borde de la piscina a observar el agua. Alguien me cogió de espaldas y me tiro al agua, estando ya en ella abrí los ojos y vi a Sanji. Empecé a patalear para que se alejara de mí pero el me abrazó, deshizo el nudo de mi bikini y me quito la parte superior.

-¿¡Qué coño haces!? ¡Devuélvemelo ahora mismo!-Grite cruzando las manos sobre mis pechos y tapándome con vergüenza.

-Luffy me dijo que no me acercara, pero no dijo nada de bromas como esta, adiós pelirroja.

-¡Dame mi bikini!-Grite intentando que me lo devolviera mientras él solo salía de la piscina.

-¿Como saldrás de ahí?-Me soltó en tono burlón mientras se iva.

Reuní todo mi valor y toda la dignidad que me quedaba para ir hacia el borde de la piscina y pedir ayuda. Vi a Vivi charlando con las demás chicas y comencé a hacerle señas para que se acercara. Ella simplemente pasó de mi, yo seguí intentándolo hasta que alguien me abrazó por detrás.

Pvo Luffy

Usopp me llamó para que fuera con él a los toboganes. Después de tirarme por uno y caer en una gran piscina vi en un borde una larga cabellera naranja que me resultó familiar y nadé hacia ella. Cuando estaba justo enfrente la abracé por detrás y ella se giró asustada. Entonces instintivamente mire hacía abajo y vi algo que me impactó. Al ver los pechos desnudos de Nami no pude evitar sonrojarme. Pasados unos segundos y percatándome de la situación abracé a Nami contra mi para que nadie pudiera verla en esa situación.

-¿¡Por que no llevas la parte de arriba!?-Grite susurrándole al oído.

-¡Suéltame pervertido!-Me contestó ella forcejeando por soltarse.

-¡Hasta que no me digas por qué estas así no te soltaré!

Ella dejo de forcejear y posó sus brazos en mi espalda.

-Tu amigo...Me lo ha quitado...

-...

-¿Luffy?

-Espera aquí.

Pvo Nami.

Luffy me soltó pegándome de nuevo contra el bordillo y salió de la piscina. Al poco de irse volvió con una toalla en las manos y una camiseta negra. Se agachó y cogió la toalla con ambas manos.

-Ven aquí.

-¿Estas de coña?

-No, así que ven aquí.-salí de la piscina por el bordillo y Luffy me tapó con su toalla para que nadie pudiera verme lo que no quitaba que él tenía una vista perfecta de mis pechos y no intentaba disimular que los miraba con descaro.

-Podrías disimular...

-Lo siento yo no...

-Tranquilo...Me estas ayudando así que...

Aguantó la toalla con las axilas, me pasó la camiseta por la cabeza y la bajo tocando uno de mis senos. Lo cual hizo que se sonrojara muchísimo y que yo pusiera mis brazos sobre la zona.

-¡Te juro que a sido sin querer!

-...

-Mira, ve para ya con las chicas que yo voy a recuperar tu bikini.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, ve con ellas que yo no tardo.

-¡Nami! ¿Donde estabas?- Me preguntó Vivi

-Haciendo unas cosas.-Dije sin querer comentarle que su novio me había medio desnudado.

-¿Esa camiseta es de Luffy?

-Eh...Si...¿Por?

-¿Te lo has tirado? Joder que morbosa haciéndolo en la piscina...

-¡Yo no me he tirado a nadie!

-¿No me estarás intentando convencer de que no te ha tocado estando tan sexy, no?- Me sonrojé al recordar a Luffy mirándome y tocándome mientras me ponía la camiseta.

-¡Aja! Estas colorada entonces tengo razón.

-¡Qué no!

-¡Nami he encontrado tu bikini!-Gritó Luffy corriendo hacía mi agitando mi bikini en sus manos.- -No veas lo que me ha costado encontrarlo.

-Gracias...

-Has dejado la ropa por ahí tirada, no sabia que fueses tan fogosa.

-¿Quien es fogosa?-Preguntó Zoro llegando con los demás.

-Nami, que se a tirado a Luffy.

-¡Qué no he hecho nada!

Y así termino el día de piscina más inolvidable de mi vida.

Mi ordenador estaba estropeado y por eso no pude escribir u.u , pero como ya esta bien lo he hecho un poco más largo en compensación. Nos leemos.


End file.
